Episode Guide
The Legacy of the Moon is massive and sometimes you don't have time to watch every single episode. This episode guide will provide a short synopsis for each episode so you can catch up on every missed episode. *Spoiler warning* Note for the editors! There should be a short description of the arc before the episode list. For example 'Brothers Journey chronicles the adventures of the Moon Pack heir, Nightlight, while his brother Atlas starts his own pack.' This is a heavy community effort, with one arc per volunteer! You can also delete my episode counts under the season names. -Penguin Luna Moon Pack The Luna Moon Pack arc is basically Seri learning how to control her wolf, Luna, sufficiently to survive, as well as learning how to raise pups. As Luna learns, though, they go from no pups surviving, to one pup surviving, to all four pups surviving. (27 episodes) ~Petal is summarizing this arc~ Episode 1- Learning to Hunt: Luna is being created and Seri is really struggling on how to control her new wolf. It's discovered that you have to do the 'elk dance' before eating, meaning you have to run around the elk before you can actually eat. This is fixed when Eclipse Moon Pack starts. Episode 2- Establishing Dominance: Seri is still learning how to control Luna, but the comments have been very helpful. She is now establishing dominance along the wolf packs of Amethyst Mountain. The first battle for dominance is difficult for Luna, as the wolf is strong, and nearly killed her, and Seri is more careful. Not long after that, Luna runs into a double-headed elk, which is...a bit concerning. It was two elk dying in the exact right spot. This is also the episode where Luna finds a mate, Sol. Seri gives biology facts throughout all of this, and continuously describes Luna's interactions with Sol as "Wolfy flirting" Episode 3- Working as a Pack: Luna and Sol are still learning to work together (in other words, Seri is still 'learning how to operate her pack'). There's an example of the game's glitches, where Sol is called a coyote by his tag at the top right. Luna defeats a few wolves, but Sol isn't helpful at all (in other words, the game isn't programmed like that). Episode 4- Tracking in the Pine Forests: Sol's goofiness is again demonstrated less than two minutes into the episode, where he refuses to do anything except run around in circles. Luna and Sol go on a rather long journey across the map to establish dominance together across the wolf packs. Sol also refuses to move sometimes, and Luna ends up pushing him. Episode 5- Boss Pack of Amethyst Mountain: Luna and Sol are still establishing their dominance. They run into the same male Specimen wolf several times, and chase him off easily, as he's very laid-back and nondominant. Seri continues to ramble about biology and ecology, and describes Sol as "A lover, not a fighter" because of the game mechanics. They also run into a different male Specimen wolf many times. Episode 6- Searching for a Den!: Luna and Sol leave the Amethyst Mountain area and go to the pup-raising area, Slough Creek. When reading the challenge synopsis, Seri learns that the former pack value of alphas and such has been proven wrong. The first challenge of the area was to find a den. As Luna was trying to decide on a den, she got trapped in the river! She eventually got out, but decided not to go with any den site for the time being. Episode 7- Igloo Dens and Elk Herds: Seri describes the secret den, aka the East Creek den, as 'glitched', saying that if she picks it, her pups would always wander away. When Luna goes to the Aspen Heights den, in this version of the game, said den is apparently an igloo! She decides against using this den, and instead opts for the Bison Peak den. Luna runs into a stranger wolf on their territory and chases him off. He looks like the same laid-back male Specimen wolf, and acts like him too. Episode 8- Arrival of Springtime Puppies!!: The pups arrive in this episode! The first pup is named Jupiter, the second pup is named Leo, the third pup is named Nova, and the fourth/final pup is named Comet (I). The first thing they have to do is train the pups to stay close to the den, which is hard to do, because the game glitches mean they have to go in circles around the pups to pick them up. Luna runs into the same stranger wolf again and chases him off again! At one point, Seri calls Comet, Leo. Soon after, a bear targets the actual Leo and slides down the hill next to the den. Luna chases it off. Episode 9- A Bear Moves Into the Den!: In this episode, along the normal game issues of feeding the pups, hunting elk, and eating said elk, a bear constantly harasses the pups! It seems to have moved in next to the den! Luna chases it off, but the bear runs around in circles around the den area. A coyote runs around too, and Luna tries to kill it, however she can't because of the game issues! Episode 10- Luna's Nightmare: In this episode, Leo is quickly killed by an eagle because he got stuck behind a tree on the journey to the Rendezvous Site. Nova is also killed by an eagle quickly after the little group gets anywhere. Comet is killed by yet ANOTHER eagle, and immediately afterwards Jupiter dies of unknown causes. Seri decides this disaster is a nightmare Luna had and resets the save. Episode 11- Rush to the Riverside!!: Seri explains Luna's nightmare a bit. Luna is still consistently struggling to get anywhere with her pups, as well as feeding them. Seri has "misplaced a baby", Leo, who is killed by a bear soon after. Jupiter is carried off by an eagle a few minutes afterwards. Luna and Sol try to bring the remaining pups to the river, while still battling a million predators. Episode 12- A Tragic Ending: Luna hopes she can get to the Rendezvous Site with both her remaining pups, however this is not the case. As they try to cross the river, Luna takes Comet across fine, then he glitches and won't come out of the river! And then Nova decides she can cross the river by herself! They do eventually get across the river, with many problems. They have to cross AGAIN, and both Comet and Nova decide they can cross by themselves...they do eventually get across again, though. Then Luna runs into a new challenge: There are no elk carcasses anywhere besides across the river. Comet starved to death soon after. Seri can't pick Nova up, apparently, so she tries to shove her across the plains. Not long after, Nova dies. Episode 13- Searching Out Another Den: After the fiasco with Luna's first litter, Seri wouldn't give up on poor Luna, and brings her back for another litter. Luna and Sol search out another den, deciding to raise their pups at the same den, the Bison Peak den. Luna runs into yet another stranger wolf on her new territory and chases her off. Episode 14- Second Spring-Time Litter: Luna gives birth to a new set of pups. The pups are named Atlas (I), Mars, Mercury (I), and Halo. As usual, the problem with the frustrating hunting, eating, and picking the pups up, keeps up. Luna and Sol have to defend the pups against the predators yet again, and yet again, they have issue after issue with glitches. Episode 15- Forest Fire!!: As usual, there's more glitches, but Seri won't give up on the pups. She still can't feed the pups accurately, but that's survival of the fittest for you. It is very stormy this episode, and lightning is everywhere. Seri realizes that a giant tree as a den is a terrible den in a thunderstorm. As she struggles with feeding the pups, a tree is set on fire by lightning! Luckily the game mechanics don't allow fire to spread, or everyone would have burned to death! Episode 16- Slow Herd of Wolf Pups: Less than thirty seconds in, Seri mistakenly calls the Rendezvous Site/Summer Hunting Grounds, the Summer Feeding Site. Soon, though, it's time to bring the pups to the Rendezvous Site. As the wolves set off, Seri rediscovers how painfully slow the wolf pups are. However, she also discovers that if she picks up a pup, Sol will help carry the pups around. However, Sol starts running in circles and "makes the pup dizzy." This was because he was trying to defend against an eagle, though. There are a lot of predators, and a coyote constantly runs around the pups, though with the game glitches, Luna can't kill it, nor does the coyote kill any pups. Episode 17- Improving Pack Skills!!: Luna and Sol are still trying to make it to the Rendezvous Site. Mars dies of unknown causes, likely by eagle glitch, and Seri doesn't notice. She blames Sol for "misplacing the baby" but since the death notice only flashes for a second before the "Press F to feed pup" sign comes back, you can't blame her for not noticing. Eventually she does notice that a pup has died, though. Episode 18- Summer Hunting Grounds!!: As Luna, Sol, and the pups try to make it to the Rendezvous Site, the game glitches continue! For example, Luna chased away an eagle by gliding over to it. However, they're getting really far, until Mercury was killed by a troublesome coyote! Then Atlas was killed by the same coyote! Halo was the only pup to make it to the Rendezvous Site. Episode 19- Den at the Edge of Winter: After Luna had made it to the Rendezvous Site with her only remaining pup, Halo, Seri brought Luna back for a final litter. It was time to select a den site, and this time the den was the Saddle Meadows den. They ran into more stranger wolves and chased them off. Episode 20- Bear Attack!!: Luna had the final litter. The first pup was named Saturn, the second was Mercury (II), the third was Eclipse, and the fourth was Meteor. There was a bear soon-ish after the birth, but the bear ran away for unknown reasons. The bear comes back, though, and leads Luna on an extensive chase. Whenever Seri thinks he's gone, he comes back and Luna has to chase him for a long time again! Episode 21- Defending Against Strange Wolves!!: Almost as soon as the episode starts, there is a bear at the den, and keeps targeting the pups then running away as soon as Luna runs at it. After an encounter with a stranger wolf, Seri points out that you can't add other wolves into the pack, and that's not how it works in real life. Episode 22- Deadly Coyotes: At the very beginning of the episode, there is a disappearing bear. Luna chases it but isn't able to catch up with it until it runs into a tree. She uses this to catch up and chase it off. The disappearing bear was actually the beginning of the Cursed Bear, though we didn't know it yet. As Luna is looking for elk, she runs into another double-headed elk (in other words, look back at the episode 2 review). Seri starts rambling about survival of the fittest while she's feeding the pups. As she's chasing a coyote, Luna runs right past a stranger wolf, and doesn't interact. Then Seri realizes that the pups aren't gaining weight, and decides she needs to defend them more. Episode 23- Elk Ears for Wolf Pups: Seri starts the episode by complaining about how little food she has for the pups, saying that she only has "Half an ear of an elk." Luna is still trying to get her pups up to the necessary weight to go to the Rendezvous Site. Seri, meanwhile. continues her ramble about survival of the fittest. It's revealed that Eclipse of all wolves is the runt of this litter. Episode 24- First Family Kill: The last litter has just started to the Rendezvous Site. Seri starts by being pessimistic about how the journey is going to go, pointing out that only one of the previous eight pups survived the journey. She then starts the usual rhythm of feeding the pups, chasing off predators, and dancing around said pups trying to pick them up. There is a very zig-zaggy coyote who refuses to let Luna get anywhere near it. As the usual chaos with the pups ensues, a storm begins. Not much happens in the storm, though. Episode 25- Dodging Hawks and Climbing Cliffs: Seri keeps being pessimistic about her pups' chances of making it all the way. She reacts very shocked when Sol actually feeds the pups. Sol starts running around in circles again, while making Meteor very dizzy. Aside from the usual pup chaos, not much happens for awhile. Seri commends Sol for his better pup dad skills. Sol runs off, probably chasing some scent or other. As the pups skid down a hill, a coyote targets one of them. Luna chases the coyote off, but can't get to it to kill it. An eagle ("Hawk") is glitching and can't land on the ground. Sol kills the coyote instead of Luna. Episode 26- Protective Mother Wolf: Since Seri has decided to take a different route to the Rendezvous Site, she decides that maybe her pups have a chance this time. Luna, in one of her silliest actions yet, decides to clean her rump while she's carrying a pup! Sol decides it's a good idea to bring the pups to the most random of spots. Meteor magically got food, and Seri decided that Sol telekinetically gave Meteor food. Episode 27 (Final)- Scent of Summer: As the journey continues, Seri sees the Rendezvous Site quite close! A bear quickly appeared and targeted a pup. Luna chased it off. The life of a wolf is never dull, though, and there were many eagles targeting the pups. Sol isn't helping with the pups at ALL today. All four pups actually made it safely to the Rendezvous Site! Eclipse Moon Pack The Eclipse Moon Pack is the story of Luna's son, Eclipse, as he becomes stronger and starts a family of his own. It is a tale ridden with both joy and tragedy as Eclipse and his growing pack struggle to combat the harshness of their wild home. Episode 1 - New Wolfquest Game Demo!!: Most of this first episode was spent customizing Eclipse and getting used to the controls in the demo. Eclipse killed a coyote and Seri exclaimed how much easier it was to hunt than in the previous story arc. Episode 2 - Hunter Among the Elk Herds: Eclipse took down his first cow elk and explored parts of Amethyst Mountain, including the hunting ground, the pool and the vista. Seri talked for a while about elk overpopulating and why wolves are important to the ecosystem. Eclipse longs for a mate to help him hunt. Episode 3 - Lone Wolf of Yellowstone: Wolfquest 2.7 just got released and Seri celebrates. Eclipse goes down to the Grassy Plains territory and meets a Slough male. The male is aggressive and Eclipse submits to him and then flees. Eclipse hunts a couple more elk, runs into a bear but doesn't provoke it and Seri continues talking about apex predators, hunting and other ecology-related matters. Episode 4 - Becoming the Dominant Wolf: Eclipse is growing stronger and becoming a rather skilled hunter. He spends time hunting in this episode and he tries to attack a bull elk but it lands a heavy blow to him and he gives up. Eclipse goes up to the Soda Butte Vista to fight a Druid Wolf for dominance, even though the Druid is stronger than him. He wins the battle and the episode ends with him at 705 experience points. Episode 5 - The Story of a Wolf and a Bull Elk: Eclipse decides to try to hunt the bull elk. At first the bull elk seemed to pummel him and he nearly gave up but he was able to get the bull elk to start running. He chased the bull elk out of the forests and onto the open plains, wondering at how amazing of a story he would tell to his pups if he took the bull elk down. At this point Eclipse was into the hunt and refused to give up no matter how difficult it was, it became a showdown between the two males. Eclipse was able to slowly weaken the bull elk until it stopped running and it turned to face him. By then Eclipse had eaten all the nearby food to regain his strength so he was left to fight the bull elk. The bull elk landed a heavy blow and killed him instantly. The bull elk (who would've died if Eclipse had only bit him one more times and his herd moved on from the body of Eclipse and continued their grazing a little further away as if the fight had never happened. - Duskflower is currently summarizing this arc - Brothers Journey The Brothers Journey arc follows the surviving sons of Eclipse as Nightlight carries on the Moon Pack legacy, and Atlas goes on to start a pack of his own. Currently claimed by That One Penguin Episode 1 - 'Journey of Two Brothers:' At the beginning of the episode, Seri talks about the three wolves introduced in the previous episode and how Nightlight won the strawpoll, but Atlas will explore Lost River on his own until finding a mate. The remainder follows Nightlight as he hunts and battles a wolf for dominance to gain experience points. Episode 2 - 'Wolf at the Waterfall:' Atlas explores Lost River, visiting JJ's cabin and the Two-Step's waterfall. He also spends some time at the flooded Alison Acres development, theorizing about what came first: the evacuation or the beavers. Episode 3 - 'Battle of the Wolf and the Bear:' Nightlight travels through the Amethyst Mountain map in search of a mate, successfully defeating two more wolves, adding up to a battle won in each territory. Episode 4 - 'A Timid and Curious Wolf:' Roaming the Lost River hills, Atlas revisits the two-step waterfall for a better look, kills an elk in the tall grass and enters a nearby wolf pack's territory, quickly running into another wolf and scampering off soon after. Episode 5 - 'A Wolf Named Pandora:' After making a meal out of an elk and visiting the Fossil Forest, Nightlight searches for a mate under the cover of darkness, coming across a female dispersal wolf. She joins Nightlight as his mate and Seri names her Pandora. Episode 6 - 'Wolf on the Cliffs:' Atlas spends the episode on the hilltop, looking for the fire tower and finding an old couch on the way. As he goes down the mountain towards the city, he discovers an extinguished campfire. Stories in the Sky (42 episodes) Pride of the Pack Pride of the pack follows Lunala of Moon Pack and Misty of Stormy Skies Pack as they face the challenges of the wild. (24 episodes) - Lauren Mountainblade has this under control! In the Shadow of the Moon #1 - The new heiress of the Moon Pack is Lunala, a light hearted but nervous white wolf. She spends the episode looking for a mate in the shadows where traditionally Moon Pack mates are found. Lunala's first attempt at hunting left her badly wounded and an elk carcass. A Story of Storms and Bears #2 - The new Stormy Skies heiress is Misty, a playful and jovial gray wolf with subtle red patches. She found her mate, Glen, in the rain and Atlas sent them a bear to test them. Glen proved he was a worthy mate by helping Misty take it down. Stranger Wolves by the Moonlight #3 - Lunala continues her search for a mate the wolfs in the shadows refuse to let her have one of their dispersals and chase her out. Lunala leaves to look in the open fields and finds Copper under the moon. Stormy Skies and Forest Glen #4 - It is now winter and Misty is expecting pups. Glen proves he is a powerful hunter by taking down many elk. They are now stocked up well for their trip to the summer hunting grounds. Lunala's First Litter of Moon-Touched Wolf Pups #5 - Winter has arrived and so has some news. Copper and Glen are brothers from the same litter! Regardless Lunala is pregnant and expecting pups. Copper proved he was just as good of a hunter as Glen by hunting a few elk with Lunala. They had fun chasing an elk until they grew bored and finished it off. Lunala and Glen head to the traditional Moon Pack Den, Bison Peaks. Lunula gives birth to Garnet, Comet, Flare, and Mothwing. Most of them look like their dad except Mothwing who is white. Birth of a Wispy Wolf Pup #6 - Starry Skies Pack Episode 1 - "A Wolf Returns To The Forest": Stardancer, the daughter Moondancer, is released into the wild on Amethyst Mountain after a year in captive rehabilitation after getting herself caught in a coyote trap. Stardancer begins her quest to found the Starry Skies pack by enjoying her freedom and hunting down some elk to sharpen up her hunting skills. She's not the strongest wolf, but she's luckily very patient. Stardancer becomes distressed when she hears the biologists buzzing around the mountain in a plane to check up on her. Episode 2 - "Under the Starry Night Sky": (38 episodes) I can probably get this set finished in a couple days :D - AlyArmadillo Bear and Wolf Season (32 episodes and counting) Side Stories